1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mask assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mask assembly for thin film deposition, and an organic light emitting diode display manufactured using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display has self-luminance characteristics, and exhibits high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, etc. The organic light emitting diode display has a structure in which an organic emission layer is disposed between a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and each subpixel includes a pixel electrode and an organic emission layer.
The organic emission layer is formed by a deposition method using a mask assembly. The mask assembly includes band-shaped unit masks having a plurality of deposition openings in correspondence to the organic emission layer and a frame for supporting the unit masks. The unit masks are fixed to the frame by a tensile force applied to the unit masks along a lengthwise direction, and hence are prevented from hanging down by self weight. Such a split-type mask assembly is advantageous in the manufacture of a large-sized organic light emitting diode display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.